Maria and Bowsette's Misadventures
by GoldenGirlGalaxy
Summary: Mario and Bowser discover the Super Crown and are both turned into Peach versions of themselves. Now they must find a way to change back. Even if it means they must work together. But what troubles will they run into in this grand quest?
1. How it Started

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mario series or Bowsette. Without further ado, let's go!**

* * *

It was another epic showdown to be recorded for the ages to remember in awe.

...okay, maybe it was just another Tuesday for these two.

Mario and Bowser were once again locked in combat, this time in the plains near Toad Town, but still far enough away no one could see them. Just as Mario wanted it.

The Koopa King hadn't yet kidnapped Peach, but he was on his way to do so. Rather than wait for it to happen and have to travel through eight worlds to get the princess, he decided to stop it right away so he wouldn't have to waste a week on travel alone.

"Are you ever going to give up!?" Mario yelled as he jumped over Bowser's fire breath. "Peach doesn't even like you!"

"And you're one to talk!" Bowser hollered back. "Didn't she deny your love on the moon?"

"That's because you messed it up!" Mario yelled as he tried to punch the Koopa in the face, only for him to sidestep.

Bowser was a little enraged at the moment. Well, a lot enraged, actually. He had spent months preparing the wedding from last time, and then to have everything he had done (even though most of it was stealing) thrown back in his face was a little depressing.

But the Koopa King never got depressed.

He just turned all his sorrowful emotions into rage.

Bowser tried to throw some hammers at the plumber, only for him to dodge them and use the time to close the gap, punching the king on his snout. The oversized Koopa was thrown backwards, landing a good distance away.

"Gah, how can a man that fat be this strong?" Bowser grumbled as he picked himself up.

As he looked around for something else to try (besides running away), he noticed some ? blocks floating nearby.

"Ah-ha! The pesky plumber always uses those powerups to defeat me!" Bowser said to himself. "Maybe…"

Bowser launched off dozens of fireballs in Mario's direction. Not enough to actually hit him, as Bowser had learned, but enough to keep him distracted.

Bowser raced over to the section of blocks and began hitting them. The first few gave him only a few coins and a Super Mushroom, nothing that would do him any good. However, the last box popped out something he had never seen before.

It looked like a gold crown, but with a pink mushroom head with white spots in the center. But the crown had the telltale eyes that were on most power ups, so it was clear this was one.

Bowser grabbed the crown as he saw Mario coming for him.

"Stop right there!" Mario shouted.

"Too late!" Bowser sneered as he threw caution to the wind and placed the strange power up on his head.

There was a flash of light that engulfed the king. Mario stopped running, wondering what was going to come out of the combination of Koopa and crown.

When the light died away, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

...and then he fell to the ground laughing.

"Y-you're a girl!" Mario laughed. "A-a freaking _girl_!"

Sure enough, what once stood in the place of the Koopa King was a woman around Princess Peach's age. In fact, the body structure was almost identical to Peach, if just a few inches taller. There were a few differences though.

First, her hair was red, more untamed, and tucked into a ponytail. Second, her skin was a few shades darker than the princess. Third, her outfit was entirely black, with black jeans, a black tank top, black low heel boots, a black choker necklace with spikes, and four black spiked bracelets. Four, she had red, slit eyes and a pair of horns jutting out of the side of her head.

"What the heck kind of power up is this!?" Bowser yelled in a much more feminine voice.

"Hahahaha! Serves you right for trying to one up me like that!" Mario said, still laughing on the ground.

Bowser gritted his, uh, her teeth, pulling the crown off her head. However, she didn't change back.

"C'mon!" She shouted in rage. "I'm still a girl!?"

Her eyes fell on the red capped plumber, still howling with laughter over her misfortune. Rage boiling over, she lunged at the hero. She pulled him up and wrapped an arm around his neck, the crown in her other hand.

"Hey!" Mario shouted. "What are you-"

Mario couldn't finish as the crown made contact with his head, even though he was still wearing his hat. A flash of light enveloped him like it had Bowser.

When it cleared, a similar woman appeared. She was a few inches shorter than Bowser, had brown, more kempt hair in a ponytail, and wearing a short sleeve red shirt with overalls and brown boots that covered the cuffs. She also had Mario's signature cap and a pair of white gloves. But, just like Bowser, she had a similar structure to Peach.

"Now who's laughing!?" Bowser shouted to the newly made woman in her grasp.

"Mama mia!" Mario yelled as he struggled to get out of his, ahem, her current situation.

She moved her arm around and decked Bowser in the nose again, causing her to let go.

"Why the heck did you do this to me!?" She yelled at her arch enemy.

"Because you were laughing at me!" Bowser hollered.

"You deserved it!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

And with that, the two charged at one another again, as if they hadn't even changed forms at all.

Little did they know they were about to be in a whole lot more trouble.

* * *

 **So, this is mostly something I thought of a few minutes ago after finding out about the whole Bowsette thing. I thought it would be funny to see this in an actual story about the crown, with it falling onto a few different people.**

 **Mario: But why did you bring me into this!?**

 **Because I thought it would be funnier, as it would force you and Bowser to work together. Or should I saw Bowsette.**

 **Bowser: Screw you.**

 **Anyways, this ain't going to be anything overly sexual or something. Just a funny adventure story about two male enemies forced to work together in female bodies. You'll see why next chapter.**

 **To all my readers, watchers, and reviewers, Stay Golden!**


	2. Forced Alliance

**I do not own Mario or the Bowsette meme. Without further ado, let's go!**

* * *

Peach was worried. She had seen Mario run off, unaware that Bowser was coming, and she hadn't seen him return yet.

Fearing for his safety, she decided to go check if there was any problems, taking with her a few healing mushrooms to be safe. She knew Bowser would love to get Mario out of the picture, which she couldn't let happen.

As she walked along the plains, she noticed something pink in the distance. As she walked closer, a smile spread on her lips at the familiar face.

"Hello, Toadette!" Peach called.

The mushroom girl looked up. "Oh! Hi, Princess!"

Peach walked up beside her friend. "What are you doing out here?"

"I found a magic crown a few days ago, but I lost it," Toadette explained. "So now I'm looking for it."

"A magic crown?"

"Yeah! It kinda looked like your crown, but without the jewels. Instead there were eyes like a power up. And after I grabbed it, the center filled up to look like my head."

"Wow! This sounds like a major discovery in the world of power ups! What happened to it?"

Toadette sighed. "That's why I'm looking for it. A few minutes after I picked it up, a storm started with really bad wind."

Peach nodded. "I remember that storm from a few days ago. I guess you dropped it in your rush to get back home?"

"Yeah. I've been looking for it since yesterday. I'm worried someone picked it up!"

"Well, maybe a ? block grew around it. I know that's what happens to any power up that Mario leaves behind, so perhaps it was put into a block as well."

"That's a great idea! Can you help me look?"

"In a bit, hopefully. I'm looking for Mario. He ran off here and I haven't seen him in an hour."

"Can I come with you to be safe?"

"Sure. I just hope it isn't anything too serious."

The two continued on, both looking for any signs of the crown or Mario. However, they were soon interrupted by a familiar laugh.

"Nyahaha!"

"Oh, god, not him," Peach moaned.

"It's good to see you again, dear princess," Kamek said as he appeared before the two. "And what a perfect way to find you, all alone, with only a child toadstool."

"I'm twenty! It's not my fault my species is short!" Toadette shouted. **(1)**

"Nevertheless, I shall bring you to Bowser!" Kamek declared. "Though I'm surprised he hasn't gotten to you first."

"Bowser's here!?" Peach exclaimed.

 _Oh, I hope he hasn't captured Mario,_ She thought. _I don't have any way to rescue him._

Kamek raised his wand, planning on casting a spell to capture the girl…

"Get off me!"

The voice broke everyone away from what they were currently doing. They turned to the right to see two figures off in the distance. Curious to see if it was Mario (as well as being able to get away from Kamek), Peach ran over, Toadette following.

"Ack! Get back here!" Kamek shouted as he followed the two on his broom.

However, Peach knew he would quickly catch them in the air, so she pulled a radish out of the ground and threw it at him, successfully knocking him to the ground. **(2)**

When the two finally made it to the figures, they were rather surprised by what they saw.

Two girls, one a redhead the other a brunette, were currently engaged in one of the greatest catfights ever. They were clawing, strangling, punching, and kicking one another, but at some point they had fallen to the floor.

For those who read the last chapter and know who these two are, what happened was rather simple. Bowser, now having a smaller body frame, had an easier time dodging Mario's long ranged attacks and those she could see coming, but it was awkward for her to use her fire breath at the moment, removing her best long ranged attack from her arsenal.

Ergo, both decided to get up close and personal in order to beat one another and what originally started as an epic battle eventually turned into this squabble.

"What's going on here!?" Peach yelled, trying to get the two women to stop.

Both of them looked up at the sound of the voice.

"Peach!?" They both shouted as they separated.

The princess walked up to the two of them. "Who are you two?"

The two looked down from their position on the ground, their cheeks redding.

 _Should I tell her who I am?_ Mario thought. _Gah! This is so embarrassing!_

 _I can't tell her that I'm Bowser!_ Bowser thought. _She'll probably think I'm insane. Well, that or get revenge on me for kidnapping her all those times._

Seeing as the two didn't respond, she started to look them over. She noticed the familiar air they had about them, along with the twinge of red on their faces.

"Oh, I get it," Peach said in understanding.

The two transformed women looked at her in shock.

"You're fangirls for Mario and Bowser," Peach stated.

Both girls had the will in them to face fault.

"Nyahaha!"

"Dang it, won't he just leave me alone!?" Peach shouted as she turned to face Kamek.

"What's this, princess?" He sarcastically asked. "Do you have some new friends? I wonder… would Lord Bowser like one of them along with you?"

All three women looked at him in shock and horror.

 _Mama mia! Thank god that Bowser is changed like me,_ Mario thought. _I do not want a first hand experience of Peach's perspective of a kidnapping._

 _Oh, no! I have to protect these two!_ Peach thought. _I can't let two innocent women be captured by Bowser or his lackies._

Bowser, on the other hand, looked ready to explode.

"Oi! If you dare try to trap me, I'll roast you over lava and throw you to the Chain Chomps for dinner!" She yelled at her lackey.

The two other girls sweat dropped at her remark, but Kamek was visibly sweating.

 _Oh, my. This one sure has Lord Bowser's temper,_ Kamek thought. _I can practically see the fires of her rage. No matter._

"Either way, I'm not letting you get away to tell Mario or any of his friends!" Kamek said as he raised his wand.

All three girls prepared to be struck by magic when…

"Hey! I found it!"

Everyone again turned to the voice. There stood Toadette, holding the crown that had changed Bowser and Mario.

"Finally, I have my treasure back!" She cheered as she moved to put the crown atop her mushroom head.

"Toadette! Wait!" Mario called.

But it was too late.

The second the crown made contact, a light enveloped Toadette. When it cleared, their stood an almost exact copy of Peach. The major differences were her hair being in a pair of twintails similar to Toadette's and her dress was a little more decorated **(3)**. Everyone started at the newly made princess copy in shock.

As the double looked over herself, she suddenly became very happy. "My wish came true!"

"Toadette?" Peach said. "Is… is that you?"

"Yep!" Toadette happily said, twirling around.

"What do you mean by your wish came true?"

Toadette stopped for a second to look at her. "Well, when I grabbed the crown before, I was thinking about you, because you always wear a crown. And when I was, I wished that I could be just like you."

"Just like me?" Peach said, confused.

"Uh-huh! I look up to you," Toadette explained, calming down. "You're always so kind and wise and beautiful. When something bad happens that doesn't involve you, you always try to help work out a solution, even if you could have walked away. So I wanted to be like you." **(4)**

"Thank you, Toadette," Peach said, looking rather touched by her words.

Suddenly, she frowned. "But wait… if the crown turned you into a double of me…"

She turned to face the two girls she found. As she noticed the similarities she shared with them, the wheels turned in her head.

"Mario? Bowser? Is that you?" She asked the two.

Both hung their heads.

"Yeah. It's-a-us," Mario said as she got up.

"Lord Bowser!?" Kamek yelled as he looked at his master.

"Yeah?" She said, giving him a look that said 'try anything or say anything and my earlier threat will be the least of your problems'.

Kamek wisely nodded and said nothing else. Though he was again sweating.

"What happened to you?" Peach asked.

"Long story short, I was fighting Miss Brilliant over there and she decided to use a power up to get an edge," Mario explained. "She found the crown, she turned into a double of you, I laughed, she put it on me as revenge, and then we kept fighting."

"You two turned into women and you're first course of action was to keep beating the stuffing out of each other?" Toadette asked. "You need to learn to stray from the status quo in a time of crisis. Even if this isn't exactly a crisis."

"Not a crisis?" Bowser said. "I don't even know how I'm going to go home when I'm a chick! I can still beat my minions heads over if they don't believe me, but I'd rather be back to normal!"

"Alright, we get it," Peach said. "How about we go to my castle and see if there is anything there that will help us? I bet there is something in the library about this power up."

"Fine… but I'm only following what you say until I change back," Bowser said.

She then looked to her mage. "Kamek!"

"Y-yes, your majesty!" He quickly said.

"For the moment, you are to watch over my kingdom until I return," Bowser explained. "I do not know how long I'll be gone, but just make sure nothing goes wrong or I'll make you a Chain Chomp chew toy and throw you into the ocean."

"Y-yes, your majesty!" Kamek said as he summoned his broomstick and flew off in the direction of Bowser's Castle.

Peach watched the Magikoopa fly off. "Well, if that's all settled, let's go."

The ground turned to head to Toad Town. However, they had not walked even five steps when a blur rushed by Toadette, swiping the crown off her head.

"Hey!" Toadette yelped as everyone turned back.

Standing next to one of the warp pipes was Nabbit, holding the crown in hand. He looked it over, as if examining it, before he moved to put it on his head.

"No!" The four Peach's shouted, but their cries fell on deaf ears.

Once again, a light enveloped the crowns wearer and a duplicate of Peach appeared. This one had black hair tied in braided twintails and onyx eyes. She wore a purple hat with her previous forms eyes and ears on it. Her outfit was a pair of black leggings under a long sleeved purple tunic that stopped short of her knees.

Nabbit looked over her new body and a smirk appeared on her face. She adjusted the crown, making sure it fit nicely.

"Hey! We need that!" Mario shouted.

Nabbit didn't say anything. She just stuck her tongue out at them before diving into the nearby pipe.

"Dang it! Why didn't you do anything?" Bowser shouted at Mario.

"Me? You could have done something too you know!" Mario yelled back.

"Enough you two!" Peach reprimanded. "Someone else has the crown. We made need to go after them to prevent some sort of epidemic from spreading because of it, but for now let's see if there is anything known about that crown before we go on a wild goose chase."

"Yes, Peach," both girls said, dejected.

"Good, now let's go," she said as they all trekked to her castle.

* * *

 **(1): I'd like to think that Toadette is at least at her teens, if not older. Toads are known to be rather short, and she's been off on adventures she would never have if she was still a child. So I made her twenty here.**

 **(2):From Peach's Smash Bros moveset. I'd like to think there's still one or two things the characters can do normally, like what Peach is doing here, but not everything because some of it requires equipment (F.L.U.D.D for Mario, the frying pan, golf club, and tennis racket for Peach).**

 **(3):It's just Peachette. Look it up for details, because I don't want to explain what she looks like if there is official artwork of her.**

 **(4):This is just a reason for why it turns people into doubles of Peach while the crown looks like Toadette. It's simple. Toadette made a wish to be like Peach.**

* * *

 **Reviews (Thanks to all who leave them):**

 **Benji the Monocat: They don't have anything like that soon, but now they have to go on an adventure both as women and *gasp* together!**

 **Acenia: Well, I'm not sure the entire world would be better off as Peach doubles, seeing as reproducing might a problem without guys around, but there will be a few other ette's running around, especially now that the crown isn't with our heroes anymore.**

* * *

 **Well, here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Mario: And are waiting for our suffering in the future...**

 **It's not that bad!**

 **Bowser: Well, you've never been gender bent before. And then search yourself only to find smut.**

 **Okay, the Bowsette thing has gotten bad in some regards, but this story shall remain wholesome!**

 **To all my readers, watchers, and reviewers, Stay Golden!**


	3. Just Peachy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or any related properties. I do own the story. Without further ado, let's go!**

* * *

"Agh! This isn't working!"

That was Bowser's cry throughout Peach's library. Currently, she and the other four were sitting at a desk, surrounded by books on power ups and magical items. Unfortunately, none of them even mentioned a crown that granted a wish and continued to grant that wish on others.

"Calm down, Bow-wow," Mario snarked. "We just haven't found the solution yet and we won't find it if you keep complaining."

"She is right, Bowser," Peach said. "Though we don't need your sass, Mario."

Suddenly, a few more books came over. They were dropped on the table, revealing Toadsworth behind them.

"Here are some more books, Princess," Toadsworth said.

"Thank you," Peach said as she looked at some of the titles.

"Still, we shouldn't be sitting around looking at some dull old books that might not contain what we need!" Bowser said. "We should be looking for that crown. You got some science-y guys around here. Why not let them look at it?"

"If we had it," Mario added.

"Which is exactly why we need to look for it!"

Everyone looked at the raging girl, contemplating her words.

Mario sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, Bowser _is_ right. Just sitting around trying to see if there is a book on this crown isn't going to do us much good. We need to get the crown."

"Are you sure that is the best option?" Toadsworth asked.

"We don't have many other options," Mario said. "And I really don't want an awkward conversation with Luigi about why I'm a girl. I'll find that rabbit and get the crown back."

"Well, I'm going too," Bowser said. "If you think telling your brother this will be bad, how do you think it will be for me to have my entire kingdom see me like this?"

Mario huffed. "Fine. Peach, you and Toadette can look for more on the crown. Bowser and I will go track down that rabbit."

"But, Mari-"

Peach didn't get to finish her sentence as the two left the library.

The Princess looked down sadly at a book in her hands. It showed a tarnished silver crown covered in a green-black goop. She tried to keep her mind off the two who had ran off by looking through it, only to find it was in another language of some sorts. Yet there was plenty of pictures. A giant witch, the tarnished crown, six shadows, and an old world map.

However, Peach couldn't focus, her attention shifting back to where the two had gone, even though only a minute or so had passed. Ways everything could go wrong with the two of them 'working together' filled her head, making her worry. The two were bitter rivals at best and sworn enemies at worse.

She kept flipping through the pages, looking at ever picture over and over again.

Finally, she couldn't take it.

She knew what she had to do.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Princess?" Toadsworth asked.

Peach was currently in her room, standing behind a curtain while Toadette and Peach stood on the other side, only able to make out her silhouette.

"I have to go, Toadsworth," Peach said as she put on different clothes. "Those two aren't going to get anywhere by themselves!"

"Don't you trust Mario to be able to handle getting back the crown?" Toadette asked.

"In normal situation, yes, I would trust Mario to be able to do almost anything," Peach explained. "But that's the thing, this isn't normal. Not only that, but he's, um, she's with Bowser. I'm pretty sure those two won't get along by themselves."

The curtain was pulled back as Peach stepped forward. She was now in a simple pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt with a pair of pink sneakers. Her earrings were replaced with simple sapphire ones and she lacked her white gloves. In fact, only her crown remained from her normal outfit.

"I'm not going to let those two get into trouble," Peach continued. "You said it yourself, I make problems my own and try to work through them, no matter how hard."

"But I don't see why you had to change your outfit," Toadsworth said.

"Well, it would look pretty strange for the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom to be with two supposedly random girls who bare similarities to our resident hero and villain," Peach said. "I'd rather keep this whole mess on the down low until we find a way to fix it. Who knows how crazy everyone will act when they learn what's happened to Mario and Bowser. Not to mention people trying to get to that crown to see what it can do."

"But what about the kingdom?" Toadette asked. "The people will surely notice your missing!"

In response, Peach moved the crown from her head to Toadette's.

"That's why I want you to take my place."

Toadette reeled back in shock. "M-m-me!?"

Peach nodded. "We look exactly alike at the moment. No one will be able to tell the difference between us. So, I need you to watch the kingdom and make sure everything runs smoothly while I'm gone."

Toadette turned away from the real princess. "I… I don't think I can. I mean, isn't there a bunch of duties I must fulfill? And I don't know if I can act like you."

Peach reached over, moving Toadette's head so she faced her. "Toadette, I know it may seem hard, but I know you have the strength and wisdom to do what is right for the kingdom in my stead. And you will not be alone. Toadsworth here has been guiding me in my royal duties ever since I was but a child."

"Ever since… you were a child?" Toadette asked.

Peach nodded, thinking Toadette understood what she meant. However…

 _She's been doing this since she was a child?_ Toadette thought. _Did… did she ever get a chance to have fun? I know I've heard stories about royalty wanting to live ordinary lives, even if just for a short time._

Toadette sighed. "Alright, you win. I'll take over the kingdom for as long as you're gone."

Peach hugged the transformed girl. "Thank you, Toadette!"

Toadette smiled. "Make that Peachette, if I'm copying you."

Toadsworth came up to the two as they separated. "Do not worry Princess, Mistress To- eh, _Peach_ ette. The town's folk are great at self sufficiency thanks to all the kidnappings over the years. All should run smoothly."

Peach nodded before grabbing a shoulder bag from a nearby chair and slung it over her shoulder. She then pulled out a pink phone **(1)**.

"If there's ever a problem, just call me," Peach told her double. "I know there shouldn't be much trouble, but I know the occasional problem can just pop up."

"Thanks for telling me that," Toadette said.

She then started pushing Peach to the door. "You'd better hurry, if you want to catch up to the other two! Who knows how far they could be?"

"Oh, right! See you two soon!" Peach said as she hurried out the door.

* * *

"Now, where would those two be?" Peach asked herself as she stood in the plains.

As if to answer her, the sounds of yelling came to her ears. The princess had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"It hasn't even been and hour and they're already fighting? It really is a good thing I decided to come."

She quickened her pace, finding the two changed men again in the same position she had originally found them in when they first changed. They were even in the exact same spot!

The princess didn't even try to hold back her eye roll this time.

Placing her fingers to her lips, she let out a shrill whistle. Mario and Bowser both looked up at her, at first in confusion, then in shock.

"P-Peach?" They both stuttered out.

"Yep!" Peach said. "Now let's get moving!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Bowser said as he rose from the ground. "Who said you were coming with us?"

"Yeah! Isn't it dangerous for you?" Mario added.

"I can take care of myself when I need to, especially when I'm not stuck running in a dress. And clearly you two need me if you can't even last an hour without fighting one another," Peach rebutted, causing the two to blush. "So don't even try to say that you don't need me."

The two tried to say something in response, but her firm tone and logical argument left them no room to speak.

Peach triumphantly smirked.

"By the way," she said offhandedly, "where were you two even planning on going?"

"We were going to follow the pipe Nabbit went through," Mario said.

"And?" Peach questioned.

"Umm… that's… that's it."

Peach looked at the two, dumbstruck.

When she snapped out of it, she pinched her brow in annoyance. "You mean to tell me that you two basically had no idea where you were going in the first place? That you were going to wing it and hope you would go in the right direction?"

"Umm… maybe?" Bowser said. "It seems to work in most cases."

"Oh my Star Sprites, it's a really, _really_ good thing I decided to tag along," Peach muttered.

Her hand dove into her bag, coming back up with a map. She unfolded it and beckoned for the two to come to her.

"Look," she started, pointing at the map, "we're around here. Judging by the position of the pipe Nabbit went in, I wouldn't be surprised if she came out somewhere around the harbor."

She then dragged her finger to the harbor. "Now, she could go anywhere with access to the ocean, but there's one place that stands out to me as the perfect spot for her."

She tapped another section. "Rogueport." **(2)**

"Rogueport?" The two parroted.

"It's a lawless town infested with different types of thieves and rogues, mainly because of a lack of government," Peach explained. "In fact, they only reason it isn't complete chaos and destruction is because of the local mafia that keeps most of the outlaws under control."

"So, if you were hoping to scam or steal without consequences, you would go there," Bowser concluded. "It's the perfect place for the crown thief to go, especially if they wanted to continue stealing."

"Exactly!" Peach said as she put the map back into her bag.

"That's brilliant, Peach!" Mario praised.

"Thanks, Mario," she replied.

She then frowned. "Though, you two might want to have cover names. Mario and Bowser aren't exactly female or unisex names. And with how popular you two can be, I wouldn't be surprised if people think you two are crazy or something."

"Good point," Mario said. "Well, I guess you can call me Maria, then. It's not too far off from my real name, but it definitely sounds feminine."

Bowser frowned after hearing Mario's new name. "There isn't really anything I could use. I mean, what names are close to Bowser that sound like a girl could have them?"

Mario and Peach's brows furrowed in thought. After a few silent moments, Peach spoke up.

"How about Bowsette?"

Mario started giggling, trying to cover it with her hand. Bowser looked at her in confusion laced with anger.

"No! That's a stupid name! Why would you even suggest that?" She roared. **(3)**

"Well, Toadette called herself Peachette before I left," Peach said.

"No way!" Bowser shouted, turning her back to the princess in defiance. "Besides, I want my name to sound cool. Bowsette has to be the worst name for me."

Peach huffed in annoyance, but a smirk slowly graced her features.

"Then how about Bow? Or Ribbon? Or Kitten? Or Birdy? Or-"

Peach started listing off every name she could think of that definitely lacked the 'coolness' Bowser wanted. In fact, she started to look horrified at the mere thought of having a name like that.

"Alright! Bowsette is fine!" Bowser finally yelled as the princess had started to list off silly pet names. "But don't you need to change your name?"

"Not really," Peach said. "I'm actually more commonly known as Princess Toadstool outside of Toad Town and a few places I have a personal relationship. Not to mention Peach isn't too uncommon." **(4)**

She then smiled. "Now, let's head to Rogueport!"

"Alright!" Mario said.

Bowser nodded. "Let's get this over with."

All three of them raced to the pipe Nabbit had traveled down and plunged into it. They had finally taken their first steps to adventure.

* * *

 **(1): I wouldn't be surprised if Mario universe characters have cell phones. Bowser had one in the parental controls ad, so I don't see why the characters can't have them here. And I'm guessing the only reason Peach doesn't use one to contact Mario is because she either doesn't have it on her or Bowser takes it so she can call for help.**

 **(2): Paper Mario isn't cannon to this universe. The places still exist since it is a parallel world, but the game itself didn't happen. So any time something comes up from Paper Mario, it didn't happen and this is likely the first time Mario and company have interacted with whatever it is.**

 **(3): I don't think Bowser would instantly like the name Bowsette, but would have trouble coming up with anything else. Hence, this little scene.**

 **(4): Just a little reference to Peach's original name. I think it's more along the line of her last name, but it's the one more people hear outside of the residential area for formalities.**

* * *

 **Reviews (thanks to all who leave them):**

 **Aceina: Well, I'm pretty sure she would first have to come to like her new human form (she doesn't at the moment) before she would even think of using this to make a harem. Also, I actually want to cover something about why Bowser has feelings for Peach in a later chapter.**

 **XT3100: One will definitely come true, one might be who you think or it might be someone else, and the other two I am unsure of. Have fun guessing which one is which! Though if you want to suggest any character to turn into a Peachette, leave me a suggest, just know I may or may not use it.**

 **Guest(1): Thanks!**

 **Also, to Guest(2) who said that I was making the story for the more sexual side of things (like most of the internet when it comes to Bowsette), that was the exact opposite reason I made this. I just thought it would be a fun story with characters having to deal with a situation _far_ beyond their comfort zones. **

* * *

**Peach joins the party!**

 **Peach: Finally! I'm not the damsel in distress! *Looks to me* I'm not going to be a damsel, right?**

 **Probably not. I would actually put Bowser as the damsel in this story if anything.**

 **Bowser: Why me!?**

 **Irony.**

 **Mario: Would serve you right for always kidnapping Peach.**

 **Bowser: And why shouldn't you be kidnapped?**

 **You already kidnapped him at least once before. Remember Super Princess Peach?**

 **Bowser: *grumbles and sulks off***

 **Anyways, to all my readers, watchers, and reviewers, Stay Golden!**


	4. The Town of Rogueport

**I do not own the Mario series, I only own this fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Quick Question: Who do you want to see changed by the Super Crown? Leave an answer in the reviews.**

* * *

"Got any fives?"

"Go fish. Got any threes?"

"Dang it! I have one… Got any kings?"

"Excuse me, ladies," A voice interrupted, "we are almost at Rogueport. Take a look outside your windows."

The group of three put down their cards and started outside of the ship. All they saw was water until the horizon.

"Um… other side, ladies," the captain, a Toad dressed in the appropriate attire, sweatdropped.

"Uh, I knew that!" Bowsette said as she and the other two shifted their gazes.

Off in the distance was the shore, and with it was a small harbor town. It didn't stand out too much nor did it look very classy, but the group knew this was where they had to go.

"We will be docking sortly," the captain told them. "Please be ready to disembark."

The group of girls nodded and started to pick up their cards, Peach putting the deck back into her purse.

"Finally, we're getting off this boat," Bowsette said. "How long have we even been on here?"

"Two-three hours, give or take," Maria said. "We've still have an hour or two of daylight to kill."

"Well, we'd better find a place for the night," Peach reasoned. "Whether we find Nabbit tonight or not, we'll still need some place to rest."

"Alright, we can do that and then we can search around for any signs of the rabbit," Mario concluded.

"Let's just get this over with so I can get back home," Bowsette said. "I've been bored out of my mind just playing go-fish."

"We could have played another game if you weren't cheating so much," Maria snarked.

"Watch your mouth, plumber," Bowsette growled.

Before anyone could say much else, the boat rocked slightly as it bumped the dock, signaling for them to get off.

"We've arrived, ladies," the captain said.

"Thank you, sir," Peach thanked.

The group all moved to get off, but the captain stopped them for a moment.

"Are you sure you three want to be here?" He asked, concerned. "I did tell you all the terrible truths about this place. This place is not your friend. You know it will be dangerous."

"Ha! I live for danger!" Bowsette gloated, punching her fist into her other hand.

"We have to go here," Peach explained. "Something very important was stolen from us, and we need to get it back, or else it will cause tons of trouble."

"I… see," the captain said, uncertain. "Just be careful, you three. Like I said, this place is not your friend."

The trio walked down the gangplank and turned just in time to see the boat set off.

"I guess he doesn't want to be around this place," Maria observed.

"Would you want your only livelihood to be around a place where people could steal it?" Bowsette remarked.

"Fair point," Maria responded.

* * *

"Excuse me," Peach asked. "May we get a room for the night?"

An older looking Toad woman turned to the group. "Oh, of course."

She reached underneath the desk she was behind and pulled out a pair of keys. "Sorry, we don't get many guests around here. We have a limited amount of rooms, but one of them has three beds. Just enough for you girls."

"Thank you, miss," Peach said as she took the keys.

The group turned to head for their room, only for the woman to speak up.

"Also, are you planning on still going out tonight?"

"Yeah, we're trying to find someone," Maria explained. "We want to see where they are at the very least."

"Well, you might want to have someone stay in your room," the Toad woman warned. "Robbers are a problem around here, and they love to steal anything in the room, whether it belongs to the inn or to the guests. They usually strike when they see someone has a room and they leave it unoccupied. So keep a close eye on your room and your keys."

"Thank you for telling us," Peach said as she and her group headed for the room.

* * *

"Well, who wants to stay in the room?" Maria asked the other two.

"I can do it," Peach offered. "There's some things I want to look at for the moment."

The two nodded and took the two keys. As soon as the door closed behind them, they could hear Peach locking it.

They went through the lobby again, nodding to the older woman at the desk as they went. Once they were out on the street, they looked at one another, unsure of what to do or say. After all, they didn't want to fight in the middle of the street. That would draw too much attention.

"Umm… I'll go this way," Maria told her companion, pointing to the west side.

"Uh, sure, I'll take the other direction," Bowsette replied.

Both of them set off in their respective directions, trying to find any clues about the rabbit thief.

* * *

"There's got to be something on this," Peach muttered.

Peach sat on one of the three beds, looking at a laptop she brought with her. By her side was a book, opened to a random page.

"I don't want to do this."

Peach looked up. "Huh?"

"C'mon, man. They're just a bunch of city girls. I'm sure they've got tons of money. Not to mention the one in pink looked really weak, and she's the only one still there."

The voices came from the window, which was slightly open. Curious, Peach put away her laptop and the book she was looking at and stalked over to the window.

Down below, she saw two Craw thugs standing in the alley, both looking almost identical, aside from the fact one had a scar on his face and one had a red scarf.

"I don't want to do this," the scarred one said. "I've had enough of stealing from people who didn't do anything wrong besides being at the wrong place. I'm tired of dealing with the mafia and bailing you out every time you get caught."

"We won't get caught!" The scarfed one reassured. "Like I said, it's only pinky left in there, and she was carrying her bag. We wait until she's in the shower or something, then we snag her purse or money."

Peach quietly gasped. _They're going to rob me!_

"I ain't gonna do it!" Scarred shouted. "You can do it by yourself, but I'm not going to follow you anymore. You want to steal and deal with the mafia, fine. But leave me out of it."

With that, the scarred bandit left the alley. The scarfed one watched him go, looking only mildly annoyed.

"Whatever, I can do this by myself. It's just a weak girl."

Peach ducked back into her room. Part of her was scared at the fact someone was going to try robbing her, but the other part was annoyed that he called her weak. And she wasn't going to let him take what was her's.

Steeling herself, she looked at her bag.

"Even if I'm not strong, I still have the power to do something," Peach told herself as she picked up her bag.

* * *

The thug entered the inn from the back entrance and started sneaking through the building. He walked to one of the rooms and heard the rushing of water and a faint humming.

"Taking a shower, huh?" He smirked.

He quickly picked the lock and slowly opened the door, making sure it didn't squeak. He looked to the right to see the bathroom door slightly ajar, steam coming from inside. In front of him was one of the beds, a small bag on top of it.

"Heh heh, too easy," the thug chuckled.

He stepped into the room…

 _THWACK!_

… and was instantly smacked in the back of the head.

As he fell to the floor, Peach could be seen behind him, holding a frying pan.

"Whew, glad I brought this," Peach sighed, but soon she had a smile on her face. "I should try this the next time I'm kidnapped!"

* * *

"Hey, Peach, I'm back!" Maria greeted as she entered the room.

"Good." Peach looked up from her laptop. "...did you get a haircut?"

Sure enough, Maria's long hair was now a bob cut that almost reached her shoulders.

"Yeah, I got some gum in my hair after mistaking a purple toad girl for Nabbit," Maria explained. "I surprised her and she ended up spitting out the gum she was chewing. Her mom cut it for me."

"Couldn't you have just washed it out?" Peach asked as she walked over to her friend. "Or just cut off an inch or two?"

"It was a _lot_ of gum," Maria clarified. "And I don't mind. I prefer shorter hair and it makes me look different than Bow-Wow." **(1)**

"Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Right here," Bowsette said as she came in through the door.

Both Maria and Peach stared at her.

"Where the heck did you get new clothes?" Maria finally asked.

Instead of the all black ensemble, Bowsette now had a purple top, a black jacket with sleeves to her elbows, and a different pair of jeans. The jacket had red flames at the bottom while the jeans had purple flames at the bottom of the legs, sticking out from under her boots.

"Eh, long story short I ended up falling in some mud because of a kid," Bowsette explained. "Luckily, his parents ran one of the only clothing shops around here, so I got these. Plus, I didn't really like the all black look. A bit too goth for me." **(2)**

"Whatever," Maria said. "So Peach, anything happen while we were gone?"

"Well, we did have a little bit of a break in, but I took care of it," Peach replied.

Suddenly, the door swung open.

"I'll get you for that you little b-"

THWACK!

Maria and Bowsette stared wide eyed at the Craw on the ground, along with the princess who was currently holding a frying pan.

"Okay, what the heck was that!?" Bowsette demanded.

"This was our little thief," Peach explained. "I heard him out the window because he had a partner who left when he tried getting in here the first time."

"Uh, okay?" Maria said. "But what are we going to do with him?"

"What I did last time," Peach simply said.

"What does that mean?" Bowsette asked before she reeled back in disgust. "And why does he smell like that!?"

"Because of this," Peach explained as she put on a pair of gloves.

She grabbed the thug and pulled him over to the window. She opened it all the way and looked outside. With a mighty heave, Peach pulled the Craw out the window and let him fall.

"Peach, what the heck!? We're on the second floor!" Maria yelled, running over to the window.

However, what she saw made her sigh in relief.

The Craw was still alive, only he was in what looked to be a pile of garbage.

"I take it that's why he stinks," Bowsette said as she came over.

"Yep," Peach said. "Either they haven't had trash collected in weeks, or that is actually a compost pile. Good for him, considering it cushioned his landing, but bad because now he smells like he lives at a garbage dump."

"Hmmm… but it won't keep him out for long," Bowsette added.

She looked down the street. "Hey Peach, did he say anything about being in trouble with the mafia?"

"Uh-huh, that's one of the reasons his partner left," Peach explained.

The Queen of the Koopa's smirked. "Oh boys~"

The two other girls looked outside to see some Pinatas down the street, both of them wearing suit shirts and sunglasses. They looked up to the window.

"Yes ma'am?" one of them responded.

"Would you two happen to be with the local mafia, stopping the crooks from getting out of control?" She asked in a overly sweet voice.

"Yes ma'am," the other Pianta replied.

"Well, that thug down their in the garbage broke into our room in this inn and he almost hurt our friend," Bowsette explained. "Could you two be dears and take care of him?"

"Hey, it's the stupid Craw!" One of them shouted when they saw who Bowsette was pointing at.

"Let's take him to the Don for punishment," the other added. "This is the third time this month!"

With that, both of them grabbed the thug and hauled him away. The girls ducked back into their room once he was out of sight.

""Huh, pretty smart for you," Maria said.

"Hey, sometimes you just have to work the system," Bowsette responded. "Plus, it is their job. And I hate lay-a-abouts."

"I'm surprised you acted like that without spitting out all the saccharine sweetness your put in your voice," Peach asked.

"Eh, I'm just taking advantage of this form," she answered, sticking her heads behind her head.

"Okay, what happened?" Maria questioned.

"What do you mean?" The Koopa Queen said.

"The Bowser I know would never just accept being a girl in the span of two hours, especially when he loses all forms of intimidation from his body. What. Happened?"

Bowsette scoffed. "Nothing, and I'm still kinda annoyed about this form, but I figured that if I'm trapped in this form, might as well use it. After all, a giant, fire breathing koopa isn't exactly the person you would let into stores or anything else." **(3)**

She then smirked. "Plus, I look hot like this."

"Anyways!" Peach cut in. "Did you two find anything about Nabbit?"

"I saw the rabbit talking with some guy checking her out before they walked off into a building," Bowsette explained. "I was going to follow, but that's when I ran into the kid and lost her in the process."

"I think I know what that building is," Maria said, looking a little disgusted. "I asked the girl I ran into if she saw a woman dressed like a purple bunny. She said she saw her going into the 'bad house'."

"Bad house?" Peach parroted.

"According to her, it's the place where men go for women and women go for money."

"A brothel," Bowsette stated. "Well, glad I didn't follow her, that's probably where she went with that guy. Or worse." **(4)**

All three gave a shutter at the thought.

"So, what should we do?" Peach asked.

"I vote we stay here for the night and look for her in the morning," Maria suggested.

"As much as I hate agreeing with the plumber, there is no way I'm going into that kind of place," Bowsette seconded. "Besides, she's probably (hopefully) scamming those guys out of their money. She'll probably be on the run by morning."

"So, we just… wait?" Peach questioned.

"That's really all we can do, unless you want to chase after her into that place," Maria said. "Which could be while she's 'entertaining' someone."

Peach was appalled at that thought.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope," Peach said, trying to clear some images from her mind. "Chasing her in the morning is good."

"So we're agreeing then," Bowsette said. "Either way, I'm going to bed. This has been a long freaking day."

Bowsette plopped down into her bed. Maria followed soon after, turning off the lights as she did. Peach herself eventually got into her bed, but not before blocking the door, just to keep out any other would be thieves.

 _That was so great to not be helpless for once,_ Peach thought with a smile.

But that smile soon morphed into a frown. _Why do I feel like there is something more going on here? And… can I actually help out in fighting?_

She turned to her two companions, wondering if she could aid them in fighting rather than being a dead weight.

 _No! I'll do everything I can to show I'm not some useless princess who gets kidnapped everywhere she goes! And… and we_ will _find a way to fix everything._

With that, Peach let sleep claim her, ready to chase after Nabbit in the morning.

* * *

 **(1): I wanted to change up how the girls look compared to one another, so I had Maria get a haircut for some diversity. Plus, I think she would look better with short hair.**

 **(2): All black is fine, but I wanted to shake up Bowsette's design a little and give her a bit of color. Hence, she now had purple and a touch of red in her clothes. Plus, as much as Bowsette believes herself to be a villain, I'm pretty sure she would see the all black look as a little too much.**

 **(3): Bowser isn't exactly the kind of person who you would want in your store unless threatened, seeing as he is the bad guy. Not to mention he probably is a bit too big to get into some areas. Things like these would probably make Bowser accept himself being Bowsette a little more.**

 **(4): You know a town like Rogueport would have a brothel (if you don't know what it means, Google it). And a thief like Nabbit probably would do all she could with her new body (is Nabbit normally a boy or girl anyway?)**

* * *

 **Reviews (Thanks to the Reviewers):**

 **NormanWhitesmith: Well, there aren't that many Bowsette stories, at least not on here. I feel people just find it funny or find Bowsette attractive. I personally wanted to try something soon after hearing about Bowsette with both Mario and Bowser falling under the Super Crown's power, though it has evolved beyond that and I now want to use it to explore the concepts of the Mushroom Kingdom and what some characters think when they are thrown out of their common situations and into places where they can act differently. And, yes, the awkward conversation will eventually happen. Will Luigi be changed? Well, you'll just have to read to find out.**

 **Guest(2): Okay, I understand that people mostly have Bowsette in their heads as pure smut. I have heard enough about that. And I understand why you don't like it becoming a thing. I was actually a little mad at you, not because of what you said, but because my account is doing something weird where I get a notification that you sent a review, but it doesn't show up in the actual reviews until several days later, so I thought you deleted your review. If you don't want to read the story, that's fine, but if your willing to give this story a chance, be my guest.**

 **7sky: Thanks, I hope you like it. Also, I changed the rating to T just because of the mention of a brothel in here. Might change it back if I can get away with that mention as I don't want to push my luck with K+ rating. And, yes, noting good comes from the M rating. *shutters***

 **Aceina: Yeah, right now she's only partially accepted it and is still kinda annoyed, which would turn to full on anger if anyone tried anything on her. And, yes, you are allowed to snark on how Bowsette has blown up the internet. Might try to find a way to make some snarks about her myself in this story.**

 **shaianwillems: There will be more than just fighting. A lot of chapters will focus on character interactions and my own personal thoughts on the Mario World in general. Not to mention just the characters adapting to this situations.**

 **Dusk the Cybertronian Fox: Probably not going to be King Boo, as he is still in the painting right now (unless there is another, less dominating King Boo, which their might be), but Bowsette will be kidnapped sooner or later.**

 **Guest: Well, here you go.**

* * *

 **Another chapter done. And thanks to everyone, as this has been by far one of my best stories, based on the number of views I've been receiving.**

 **Peach: Well, I'm glad I got to knock someone out with my frying pan.**

 **Mario: You should carry that around more often.**

 **Yeah, this chapter was just changing Maria and Bowsette a little, along with allowing Peach to use her smarts to beat a thug. Don't worry, things will pick up a little next chapter, as they will be going after Nabbit.**

 **Bowser: I'd better get the chance to punch that rabbit in the face.**

 **Maybe, maybe not. Only time will tell.**

 **And to all my readers, watchers, and reviewers, Stay Golden!**


	5. Nab that Nabbit!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or any relating properties. I only own this story.**

* * *

"Come back here!" Three voices shouted.

The few who were currently up in Rogueport would look to where the sound was coming, only to see four girls running through the streets, three of them chasing after the other. None of them paid them much attention, believing it was another theft, and returned to their routines.

Though not without making sure all their livelihoods were well secured.

Our three heroes had indeed gotten up early. In fact, the second they stepped out the door, they saw Nabbit, crown upon her head, who recognized them despite the different looks.

After ten seconds of staring, the rabbit girl decided to book it.

The chase had currently been going on for half an hour and Nabbit was starting to get worried. Sure, she could just dropped the crown, but it seemed to her that it was the most valuable thing she'd ever stolen. After all, who wouldn't pay for a magical crown that could turn them into a beautiful woman?

However, the fear came from the fact that the mafia would soon be on the streets, a group of people she didn't want to deal with. She had hoped that coming to Rogueport meant that those she had stolen from wouldn't follow, so there would be no reason for the mafia to be on her back. And the men on said mafia looked tough and merciless, and she was certain they didn't discriminate on who they gave punishments to.

Luck for her, an idea soon came to mind.

Changing her course to the north, she found herself entering the train station. No trains were currently present, and it was too early for anyone to be there. Taking advantage of the emptiness, she ran out onto the tracks.

Once she made it across, she jumped over the railing that guarded the ledge. She, amazingly, landed safety on the ground and instantly started running again.

The trio had only just made it to the ledge when Nabbit had already run several meters.

"Great!" Bowsette angrily exclaimed. "How are we supposed to catch her now!? We don't have time to find the stairs and we can't leap off a ledge this high!"

"We don't have to jump!" Peach hurriedly said as she dug into her bag.

She pulled out three brown leafs. One of them disappeared, causing a puff of smoke to surround the princess. When it dissipated, she had a raccoon ears and a tail.

"We'll fly!"

The other two nodded and took their own leafs, undergoing the same transformation.

They all backed up before taking a running start at the railing. With a leap, they all cleared it and began flying after the thief.

"You had power ups on you?" Maria asked as they chased down the rabbit.

"Just since I left the castle to join you," Peach explained. "I didn't see a use for them until now, so I forgot about them."

"Well, I'm glad we don't have to run anymore," Bowsette stated as they closed the gap between themselves and Nabbit. "Let's nab this rabbit!"

Unfortunately, as soon as Nabbit realised they were now flying, she started to dig into her bag and pull out anything non-valuable that she could throw. Empty Koopa shells, tin cans, cheap vases, even an entire sink were all thrown at the group.

The girls took evasive actions so they wouldn't lose their power up, dodging what the could, though it did slow them down. Seeing this, and getting rather infuriated, Bowsette punched a shell coming at her, sending it straight at Nabbit, who barely managed to avoid it.

Bowsette soon got an idea.

"Don't dodge!" She shouted back to the other two. "Try and hit them back at her!"

The other two nodded and returned to flying straight on. Any time something came at them, Maria would pull out her hammer and Peach would pull out her frying pan, knocking back the items or just breaking them.

However, Nabbit proved to be especially good at dodging, as she weaved around everything chucked back at her, all while throwing new items in hopes one would land.

"Seriously, how is she this good at dodging!?" Bowsette yelled as another shell barely missed.

"She's a skilled thief," Maria explained. "She's great at dodging your lackies whenever she stole something from me on my adventures. I tell you what, she's a giant pain!"

"Hmm… if knocked back attacks won't work," Peach mused, "we need to take her head on!"

"How are we supposed to do that!?" Bowsette shouted. "She's faster than all of us!"

"Simple," Peach stated. "I need you two to trust me."

"What!?" The other two shouted.

"Just trust me!" Peach yelled to them.

Both looked conflicted for a moment, before they nodded.

Peach flew towards one of the projectiles, another shell in this case, pretending she was going to hit it. Instead, she bounced off her frying pan in just the right way that Nabbit couldn't see if it hit her or the pan. The princess then started to fall.

Both Bowsette and Maria looked shocked and were about to try and catch Peach, only to see she was still awake and had her power up. She waved to them, signifying she was planning on this.

The two just turned back to continue following Nabbit, who didn't lighten up on the throwing. The rabbit didn't even look at the falling princess.

* * *

As Peach approached the ground, she used her tail to slow her fall, landing safely on the ground. She started to run again, only not as intensely as she had first done.

 _I hope this works,_ Peach thought. _I've only done it a few times._

She held her hands in front of her, as if she was holding something between them. Concentrating as hard as she could given the situation, a small light formed in her hands. The light expanded until it seemed to fill her hands completely, until it died away, leaving a Starman.

"Yes!" Peach exclaimed…

...only to notice the power up seemed to already be disappearing.

"Eh, good enough," she added. **(1)**

She crushed the star between her hands, causing her to be enveloped in a rainbow glow. Her speed increased drastically, allowing her to close the gap between her and Nabbit.

Rather than stopping when the rabbit girl was in her range, Peach kept going, running into her. Thanks to the power of the starman, Nabbit went flying while Peach remained unharmed. Adding insult to injury, Peach quickly plucked up a turnip and chucked it right at Nabbit as she was getting up knocking her down again.

Peach continued throwing the vegetables, aiming mainly for Nabbit's head in hopes to get the crown off. Every time Nabbit tried to get up, a turnip and the occasional bomb knocked her back down.

* * *

"Wow, I'm surprised Peach is able to fight so well," Maria said as she and Bowsette hovered above the two.

"Should… should we help her?" Bowsette asked, slightly in shock.

"What exactly can we do?" Maria answered. "We don't have any projectiles to throw back and we risk hurting Peach even if we did. Plus, Peach seems to be holding out pretty well."

"She won't be for long with how she's fighting," Bowsette said.

Maria looked at the Koopa Queen, confused. "What do you mean?"

Bowsette rolled her eyes. "You've fought me and my men enough times, I'm pretty sure you know what happens when you just annoy someone instead of hurt them."

Maria's eyes widened as she looked back down to the battlefield.

* * *

With each hit, Nabbit's temper began to rise, mostly because it was rather annoying to try getting up only to be knocked down instantly. Finally, she couldn't take it.

With one swift motion of her hand, the rabbit girl caught a turnip coming at her, shocking everyone who was watching with the feat. She placed it between both her hands and crushed it with only a slight amount of force.

The thief stared at Peach with a burning rage, no longer caring if about running. Right now, all she was focused on was pay back.

She rushed at Peach, planning on mowing her down. The princess barely managed to dodge, rolling off to the side just before Nabbit hit her.

Nabbit dug into her bag again, pulling out everything she could, even some more valuable items. Peach dodged again, forming another weak Starman in her hands. It was even less stable than the first one, as it seemed like it was about to vanish right away, but Peach managed to activate it in time, once again becoming invincible.

* * *

"Didn't know she could do _that_ ," Bowsette said as she saw Peach making more and more Starmen.

"I'll say," Maria agreed. "Why the heck hasn't she tried that before whenever she's been kidnapped?"

Bowsette stared down again, wondering if Peach could really beat Nabbit on her own. However, she noticed something off.

Even from her high position, she could see that Peach was looking ragged. Her chest heaved up and down as she created another Starman, trying to hit Nabbit again.

"She's weakening," Bowsette said.

Maria turned to her. "What?"

"Can't you see? Whatever she's doing to make the stars is draining her! Heck, I'm surprised that she hasn't collapsed!"

As soon as it was pointed out, Maria instantly noticed it and quickly became frustrated.

"Dang it! What are we going to do?" Maria asked. "Peach could get hurt and Nabbit will escape if we don't do something!"

"I know that, stupid plumber!" Bowsette shouted. "If only I had my fire breath, I could trap that rabbit in a flame circle!"

"Why can't you use it?"

To demonstrate, Bowsette opened her mouth and, as hard as she could, breathed out. Flames came out of her mouth, but only for a few feet. And it stopped almost instantly.

"That's the best I can do in this form!" Bowsette exclaimed. "I can't breath flames well enough to make a circle from this position and any closer might alert the rabbit."

"That's because you're doing it wrong!" Maria exclaimed. "You need to blow!"

Bowsette looked over. "Huh?"

"You're trying to breath fire, when you should be blowing it," Maria explained. "Listen, just trust me on this. Instead of just letting the flames come out as you breath, pucker up your lips instead. That will give you more breath and it should make them go a little farther." **(2)**

"Fine!"

Bowsette took another deep breath and let the flames fly through her puckered lips.

Sure enough, the flames went much, _much_ farther than last time, though they were more contained.

Angling herself, the transformed king managed to make a somewhat shaky circle around the two fighting on the ground, giving them just enough room to avoid hitting the sides in their fighting.

The two stopped as soon as they noticed the fire, wondering what was going on. Maria took this opportunity to swoop down and grab the princess, pulling her up bridal style into the air.

"Maria!" Peach shouted. "What are you doing?"

"You're tired, Peach," Maria sternly said. "Don't wear yourself down when we can help you."

Peach looked away with her arms crossed, trying to steady her breathing from it's heavy state.

"Take _this_!"

Both girls looked back to the ground at the sound of Bowsette's voice.

Currently, the Koopa Queen was standing over a downed Nabbit, the crown in her grasp. Soon after, the fiery ring around them disappeared, leaving a scorch mark where the flames once burned.

"Well, she finished that just in time," Maria stated as she floated back to the ground.

Once she landed, she set the princess down, who seemed happy to be on her feet again, even if she seemed to be slightly struggling from her exhaustion.

Bowsette smirked at them and held out the crown. "Heh, check it out! I got the crown! Beat that, Plumber!"

Maria rolled her eyes and reached over to grab the crown. "Whatever. Let's get back to Toad Town."

Bowsette pulled back. "Who said I was just going to give it up?"

"Oh, c'mon!" Maria exclaimed. "We agreed we were going to let the scientists under Peach's ruling look at it."

"And I was thinking about that," Bowsette explained. "I don't exactly trust them. I mean, most of her subjects are pretty worthless."

"Hey! I resent that!" Peach yelled, though it was a touch softer thanks to her exhaustion.

"Besides," Bowsette continued, ignoring the princess's comment, "this thing has to be magic, and I have the best magicians around."

"And how do we know that you won't just take the crown for yourself!?" Maria shouted.

"What? You don't trust me?" Bowsette mockingly said.

"Yes! I don't trust you!" Maria yelled, sneaking her hands in to grab the crown.

"Hey!" Bowsette shouted as she gripped the crown even tighter. "So, you can't trust me!?"

"Yeah!" Maria grabbed the other side of the crown and pulled back. "You always make things difficult and always use whatever chance you have to either kidnap Peach or make my life harder!"

"Well I'm at least more trusting of people than you are!"

"Yeah right! I've seen you betray people right in front of my own eyes!"

"So what! At least I can get a job done fast while you lollygag around thinking you'll have enough time afterwards!"

"I'm always there on time! And I don't lollygag!"

As the two argued, the crown was pulled between them, each side trying to wrangle it out of the other's grasp.

Unfortunately for them, the force of their pulling came to a climax when both their grips slipped at the same time, causing the crown to go flying into the air while they both fell to the ground.

* * *

At that same time, a Pidgit was flying on its carpet right above them. The crown came flying up right in front of it, which startled it at first, but it managed to catch it before it fell back down.

"Huh? A crown?" The Pidgit said.

As it looked over the magic item, it eventually just set it down on the back of its carpet.

"Eh, too girly for me," it said. "Maybe I can pawn it off somewhere."

With that, the Pidgit started to fly away.

* * *

The trio on the ground stared in shock, frozen as the Pidgit flew away. Eventually, Bowsette was the first to react.

By punching Maria in the face.

"Stupid!" She shouted at the downed plumber. "If you hadn't made a big deal out of it, we wouldn't have lost the crown!"

"Oh, so this is my fault!?" Maria yelled as she got back on her feet. "You're the one who had to be so stubborn!"

The two began arguing again, at which Peach sighed.

"I'm really glad I can with you two," she muttered.

The princess reached into her bag, and pulled out a star shaped candy. She quickly ate it, and her energy returned to her as if she had never fought.

Once she was restored to full health, she walked over to the two to break up the fighting…

"Ow!" Both of the fighting girls shouted.

… with the end of her frying pan.

"Listen up!" She sternly commanded. "It's both of your faults that we lost the crown."

She turned to the Koopa Queen. "Bowsette, we should have just stuck to the plan and gone to my kingdom and then go to yours if we didn't find a solution. Not to mention the fact that you don't want your kingdom seeing you like this, so it might be hard to your mages."

Then she turned to the red capped plumber. "And Maria, I understand it is hard to trust Bowsette with your history, but you two are on the same level right now. We need to work together until this entire thing is over, otherwise who knows what could happen.

"Now we have to chase after that Pidgit, otherwise we may never find that crown and get you two back to normal! Let's go!"

"Alright…" Both girls compiled as they nursed the bumps on their heads.

Soon, all three were back in the air using their still active power ups, ready to find the Pidgit. Nabbit, meanwhile, had already fled, using the distraction of the arguing to once again book it. Not that the three really noticed or cared, thinking that she was taken care of.

"This could take hours…" Bowsette grumbled.

* * *

"Oh, so the crown is yours?"

The trio of girls hovered in front of the Pidgit, who was still riding on his carpet.

"Yes, it is rather important we get it back," Peach explained. "We think it may be cursed, affecting anyone who wears it."

"Dang. Glad I didn't put it on," the Pidgit said.

Maria and Bowsette hovered behind Peach as she did most of the speaking.

Maria leaned over to Bowsette and whispered: "So, how long did that take?"

"Less than an hour," Bowsette grumbled.

"See, it's good that we didn't try, 'shooting the flying chicken out of the sky', as you put it," Maria snarked.

"Whatever," Bowsette growled.

Peach floated back to the group while the Pidgit flew away.

"Where's the crown?" Bowsette asked.

"He lost the crown a few minutes ago," Peach explained. "There was some turbulence and it fell off his carpet. He didn't grab it because he didn't care about it. Luckily, he told me around where he dropped it."

"Gah, why does it seem like the world wants to keep me in this form?" Bowsette complained.

"Because of the internet?" Maria suggested.

"What?" Peach asked.

"Because of karma?" Maria rephrased.

"Oh, well, I can see that," Peach agreed.

"What did I do!?" Bowsette exclaimed.

"Several kidnappings, attempted takeovers, generally being a jerk, the destruction of the universe on one occasion, probably attempted murder," Maria listed.

"Hey, it doesn't count if it's for my kingdom," Bowsette said. "It's called diplomatic immunity."

"I… don't think that's how it works…" Peach said.

"Whatever! Let's just go find that crown!" Bowsette hollered.

"Okay, jeez! I know the way, so just follow me."

* * *

"He said he lost it right around here."

The group came upon a hill with an large tree at the very top, flowers of all kinds sprouting nearby.

"At least we have landmarks to find this place," Maria stated. "Let's see if we can find it."

The group descended to the ground, looking around the fields of flowers to see if the crown was amongst them. However, as Maria was searching, she heard something.

Sniffling.

Following the sound, she made her way up the hill, into the shade of the tree. Hiding close to the tree was a figure, curled up and no doubt crying their eyes out.

"Hey," Maria called as she bent down to the crying person. "Are you alright?"

"N-n-no," the person stuttered.

The person unfolded themselves, only to stop once they saw who they were speaking to. Maria also froze up, drinking in the person's appearance.

It was a girl, an inch or two taller than her. She had brown hair that fell down her back that was rather straight given that she had been curled up into a ball. Yet it was what she was wearing that caught Maria's attention.

A green cap with an L, a green shirt, and dark blue overalls.

"Luigi?"

* * *

 **(1): I've seen a video before where someone theorized that Peach has the power to make power ups (or something similar). To give her a little bit of a boost, I decided to have her do it here, but something as powerful as a Starman isn't her forte, and they can come out pretty weak (meaning they vanish quickly) if she doesn't focus enough.**

 **(2): Bowser doesn't have lips normally. So he naturally breaths fire, but in his new form he has less space for air in his body, along with the fact his face is structured differently. As such, he has to blow it out instead in order to have the same effect as his previous flames.**

* * *

 **Reviews (Thanks be to the Reviewer):**

 **Ella Le Hissy: Does the ending of this chapter answer your question?**

 **Aceina: Thanks. I'm using a female template to try drawing out the basic design of her outfit. I made her outfit different because I thought it would be fun to add some color to her wardrobe.**

 **Guest (2): Thanks for giving my story a chance! And my anger was more in the idea someone would post something and then instantly delete it.**

* * *

 **Here's chapter 5. Nabbit has lost the crown, but now it is missing. Where is it now? And could we see Luigi added to the party? Only I know.**

 **Bowser: It's kinda obvious though. Why else would you have Green 'Stache here?**

 **Luigi: My name is Luigi!**

 **Bowser: I know, and I don't care.**

 **Mario: Don't make fun of my brother!**

 **Bowser: What are you going to do to stop me?**

 **Peach: If you don't all stop, I will not hesitate to whack you with my frying pan.**

 _Anyways_ **! I don't know how fast I'll get the next chapter done, as I might want to try something for Halloween, either in this story or a little one shot. But I won't have you waiting for too long (Hopefully...). Also, sorry if it seems like this is a little quick paced right now, I'm just cutting away some of the unnecessary buildup time to get straight into the action. Plus, I don't think I could actually make those scenes entertaining.**

 **To all my readers, watchers, and reviewers, Stay Golden!**


	6. The Girl in Green

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, or any other stuff like that. I own the story.**

* * *

"Luigi?" Maria asked in shock.

"M-mario?" The girl responded. "Is… is that you?"

Maria nodded.

"So… you got changed too?"

"Um, yeah. I'm… kinda trying to find a way to turn back."

Luigi turned away, as if her mind was trying to process what was going on. Maria was also sure she could see a faint blush on her cheeks.

A heavy silence fell between the two. Maria mentally facepalmed at this.

 _Great! This is exactly what I_ didn't _want to happen! And he's changed too… not sure if this makes it worse or better…_

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard sniffling. Looking down at her little bro- er, _sister_ \- she found that there were tears in her eyes.

Just before Maria could ask what the matter was, Luigi engulfed her in a hug.

"I'm so scared, Mario!" She cried. "I don't feel like myself anymore! It's all messed up! Are we going to be stuck like this forever!? Will everyone laugh at us!?"

Maria sighed and supported the green capped plumber, letting her spew out her fearful thoughts as her elder sister tried to sooth her. It was a bit strange, what with their different body types, but she managed.

Eventually, Luigi's cries turned into gentle whimpers.

"It'll be okay, bro, um, sis," Maria told her changed sibling. "Me and the others are trying to find a way to change back."

Luigi looked at her with curiosity. "Others?"

"Is something wrong over here? I thought I heard someone… crying…"

The sisters looked up. Peach had come up, Bowsette trailing behind, and froze at the sight of the new girl.

"Luigi?"

"Princess Peach?"

Peach rushed over. "Oh no, did the crown get you too?"

"Yeah… so it was the crown that turned Mario?" Luigi asked.

"Yes, we're trying to find it to see if we can find a cure."

"Oi! What's going on?" Bowsette yelled as she came up the hill.

She freezed at the sight. "Is that Green 'Stache? Well, without the 'stache now."

"Wait, Green 'Stache?" Luigi repeated in confusion.

Realization then dawned on her. "Bowser!?"

The Koopa Queen looked up. "Huh, looks like Green 'Stache got hit too."

Luigi stared at the transformed king.

"Uhhh… is she broken?"

"Um… Weegee?" Maria said as she tapped the side of her sister's head.

"Mario, why are you with Bowser?" Luigi finally asked. "And, seriously, what is going on!?"

Maria sighed.

* * *

"Oh, so this is all Bowser's fault," Luigi concluded once she was given a full explanation.

"Why is it my fault!?" Bowsette shouted.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Because if you never went after that crown, none of this would have happened."

"What about that mushroom girl who first found the crown?"

"She would have at least brought me the crown, where it would have been contained and studied," Peach answered.

Bowsette turned away. "Whatever."

Peach turned back to Luigi. "Now, what happened here and where is the crown?"

Luigi thought for a moment. "Well… I was with Daisy… Wait! Daisy!"

"Daisy was here?" Maria asked.

"Yeah!" Luigi replied, worry in her tone. "The crown fell from the sky and Daisy picked it up when she saw it fall. She put it on my head as a joke, but then I turned into… into this! She put it on her head to see if it would do anything to her and nothing happened. But when I turned my back for a minute, and when I looked back, she was gone!"

"Why on Earth would Daisy suddenly vanish?" Maria questioned.

"Maybe she got kidnapped," Bowsette suggested. "Isn't she a princess after all?"

"Yes, but Daisy isn't one to be trifled with," Peach responded. "She's certainly more capable at avoiding capture, or at least causing commotion. If someone did try taking her, she would put up a struggle, something Luigi would notice."

"Are we sure that Green 'Stache isn't deaf?"

Three angry glares met the Koopa Queen.

"Ugh, fine," Bowsette pouted. "Are we sure they didn't just use magic? Even a simple teleportation spell to move her ten feet before they ran off?"

"Huh, that… actually makes sense," Maria said.

"Yeah, might also make sense with the rut in the flowers I found."

Everyone looked at her.

"Rut?"

* * *

"I see what you mean…"

Maria and the group looked at the rut Bowsette had found. It was very obvious thanks to the fact that whoever made it had gone straight through the flowers, crushing dozens of them in a way they wouldn't just pop back up like grass.

"If your pretty princess was taken, this is probably where she went," Bowsette said. "If we follow it, we'll find her."

"I'm surprised you want to look for Daisy," Luigi said.

"Tsk, I don't want to look for her," Bowsette stated.

"Then why are you suggesting we go look for her?" Maria questioned.

"Because that broad is probably still wearing that crown!" Bowsette yelled.

She then turned away. "Plus, it's my job to do the kidnappings."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Either way, let's go!"

Peach placed a hand on the red capped plumber's shoulder. Maria looked back at her.

"Maybe we should fly instead," she suggested, pointing to the extra ears they still had. "It'll be quicker if we don't have to deal with the landscape and we won't mess with the trail whoever it was made."

Maria nodded.

The four took off into the air, Peach having given Luigi a Super Leaf in order to do so.

* * *

"Hey, Mario," Luigi called out.

Maria looked back at her younger sibling before slowing to fly alongside her.

"What's up?"

"Well… do you think… do you think that we actually have a chance to turn back to normal?" Luigi asked.

Maria thought for a moment.

"I think… we have a chance. Even if it isn't what we originally planned or if we run into some dead ends. I mean, even if we don't get the crown for some reason or it turns out to be a bust, there are still some pretty smart people in the realms of magic and science. I'm sure they could find a way to fix it if we have nothing else."

"Alright…" Luigi said, uncertain.

"Don't worry too much, it's not like this is the worst thing that's ever happened to us," Maria reasoned, patting her sister on the back. "Try and be a _little_ positive."

"I'll do my best, Mario," Luigi replied.

"Oh, that reminds me. Don't call me Mario in public, we are trying to keep it a secret that people like me and Bowser have turned into girls."

Luigi gave her a confused look. "Why?"

"Eh, it's mostly because we don't want people knowing who we are. Me and Bowser, Bowsette as we're calling her, aren't known to get along, so seeing us team up could be a little weird. Not to mention people might think we're crazy since it's not everyday men start turning into women, even with all the magic in the world."

"Should I get a cover name?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best. Luigi isn't a unisex name after all. Do you have any ideas?"

"Umm… not really… just adding or removing a letter to my name seems a little odd…"

"Luigia… yeah, not exactly the most… subtle name. At least Maria is a common name."

An idea flashed in Maria's head.

"Hey, how about Louise?" She suggested.

"Louise?" Luigi parroted.

"Yeah, they both start with L and sound at least semi similar, but not enough to raise any major attention," Maria explained. "And it's common, well, common _enough_."

Luigi nodded. "Yeah… yeah! I think it'll work!"

"Great! Let's tell the other's when we land!"

Maria looked down at the path. "Which… is actually coming up. Look!"

Luigi, now Louise, followed her sister's gaze. Sure enough, the rut was breaking off as the flowers gave way to a more populated area. Luckily, the path didn't run dry, as a trail of flower petals and pollen were dragged through the grass.

 _Don't worry Daisy,_ Louise thought. _We're-a comin'!_

* * *

 **Reviews (Thanks be to the Reviewer):**

 **Knight25: Thank you!**

 **Aceina: Oh, it will. With the way my story is planned, expected a good number of people to be changed.**

 **Dusk the Cybertronian Fox: Well, I hope the interaction in this chapter was good enough. And don't worry, Luigi/Louise is here to stay for the rest of the story.**

 **Ella Le Hissy: Well, here's your chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Guest(2): Actually, she does use a frying pan in Super Smash Bros, and I've seen some references to it, kinda, in other fanworks. Though I can see Peach as Rapunzel, a sweet princess locked up in a tower because of another's desires, wanting only to be free and to live her life. Also kinda fits considering the explanation given for why she gets kidnapped is her magic powers, at least on occasion.**

* * *

 **Luigi has joined the party! Give a hand to our favorite man in green!**

 **Mario: Why does Luigi always get the fanfare...?**

 **Because you've been on character lock down for years.**

 **Luigi: Sorry, bro...**

 **Peach: Truly it is the strange inverse of our worlds.**

 **Anyways, there will be two more party members added in the near future (one you can probably already guess) and the group will head to several different locations in the Mario Cannon.**

 **Bowser: Great... that means this story will continue for even longer!**

 **And where do you think the team will ended up? (Hint: It ties into where they were in this chapter)**

 **To all my Readers, Watchers, and Reviewers, Stay Golden!**


End file.
